


Cyber Crush (There's No Need To Rush)

by anon_nim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_nim/pseuds/anon_nim
Summary: He's not that kind of person who fall for a stranger they met online. Except Sehun wasn’t really a stranger and after a long time they finally meet in real life.





	Cyber Crush (There's No Need To Rush)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baeksbabygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksbabygirl/gifts).



> Ficmix for this original story: [Tumblr Crush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634730) by baeksbabygirl. I advise to read the original story before continuing or else this story might doesn't make any sense.
> 
> Thanks to the mods for hosting this exchange, it's fun and probably the most laid back fic event I have ever joined.

They had first met online.

 

He doesn’t quite remember how they knew each other in the first place but after stalking the other for hours, Kyungsoo reached these conclusions that; 1) they’ve followed each other for over four months and 2) that the stranger likes to reblog-ing funny memes and photographs, specifically nature and dogs photos. 3) Despite being mutual on Tumblr for almost half a year, their communication is limited to liking and reblog-ing each other's post, nothing but acquaintance. 4) Kyungsoo is a hundred percent sure he doesn't even remember interacting with The Stranger half of the time. 5) Hmm. . he's not there yet, it's just four for now.

 

So when his notification shows that he gets a message from The Stranger, Kyungsoo doesn't know how to react. It’s an offer, a response to his latest post that he tagged with the most used ‘delete later’ tag with a neutral, ‘it's all pointless.’ At least he thought it is, neutral, but apparently this virtual stranger thinks he needs some kind of.. supports? Because he’s offering his shoulder to cry on, says that he’s willing to hear his story. Out of pity? Or just a misplaced curiosity?

 

He could just ignore the message. But after contemplating over it for days, Kyungsoo decided there's no harm in replying. The message sounds genuine and he takes his time staring at it, re-typing his own message to make it looks like he's doesn't care or interested.

 

**I don't understand why you care. You don't know me.**

 

It should deter The Stranger, he sounds like a jerk anyway. Heck, it's Tumblr, what did he expect? So when the reply comes, Kyungsoo left floored, taken by surprise that The Stranger even makes a time to answer to his blunt reply. For starter, it's long and actually makes him smile if only a little.

 

**You’re wrong, I do know you. I know that you post about poetry and Italian country sides. I know that you like French music, but have yet to travel to Europe because it’s too expensive on your low-income. I know a few things about you, and maybe that’s not enough, but to me, it’s enough to reach out and see how you’re doing.**

 

It takes another day before he answers the message, wondering if it even worth his time. But he already replied once, it won't make any difference if he replies to another. Biting his lower lip, Kyungsoo clicks send.  **That still doesn’t explain why you care.**

 

The Stranger replies with a long paragraph message about 'of course I care about your well being', Kyungsoo can only smile when he answers with,  **Okay.**

 

That might be the best decision he's ever made.

**\---------**

"Talking to Stranger Sehun again?"

 

Kyungsoo raises his eyes from his phone, looking straight at his brother's curious look. "Uh huh."

 

Seungsoo hums. They has taken a liking to dub Sehun as 'The Stranger' before but when they found out his name – while Kyungsoo warms up easily to Sehun–, Seungsoo can't seems to let the stranger thing aside, thus Stranger Sehun. His brother always taking care of him, constantly worrying now that he lives across another city, busy with his job and responsibilities. Kyungsoo doesn't mind the attention, relishing in it that he doesn't get it very often. He knows the telltale signs when Seungsoo has something in his mind, jumpier than he usually is and licking his lips every five seconds.

 

"What's wrong?" He asks finally when Seungsoo doesn't say anything, just staring at Kyungsoo's phone like he never saw it before.

 

"Nothing," Seungsoo says quickly. Too quickly, even. Amused, Kyungsoo stares him down, not backing off before Seungsoo finally sighs and adds with a pout, "Just.. be careful, alright?"

 

"Sure." He smiles in what he hopes a reassuring manner. 

 

"He's a weird kid."

 

"Yeah? Aren't we all?"

 

"I guess." Seungsoo nods. "But, you know, sometimes online guys are more dangerous than the one you meet in real life."

 

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows in amusement. "Sehun and dangerous can't be placed in one sentence."

 

"Mm.. If you're sure."

 

Seungsoo gets quiet and Kyungsoo leaves it at that.

 

Sehun and him are past the stranger things now and Kyungsoo likes to think that they're friends – sometimes Sehun flirts with him too, he wonders if he's only projecting. Sehun, by any means not bad in the look department, in fact he's very gorgeous. Kyungsoo's not blind, okay? He's likes the guy enough that he could call it crush if he's just a little bit more brave. But he's realistic too, what could come from this cyber crush? Best not hope too high. 

 

It takes weeks for him to become comfortable with Sehun that he doesn't mind disclosing his personal information to the boy, **I suppose some people come to Tumblr to make friends. I’m Kyungsoo. I’m on a gap year right now, visiting family in Boston.** Sehun answers come almost instantly at that, claiming that they're living in the same timezone, in the same city even. One thing lead to another and before he knows it, he's already opening up to Sehun, talking about the most random things and laughing together about the lamest jokes. 

 

When Sehun offers video chatting and he agrees without an ounce of hesitation, Kyungsoo knows he's in too deep.

**\---------**

Kyungsoo wakes up that morning, with Sehun being the first thing in his mind, _he's going to meet Sehun today_. He double checks the first Photography Book that he promised to bring to Sehun – the other boy had sounds so happy over that. He stares a little too long at the mirror, trying to tame his hair before deciding that it can’t be helped, he have to go now if he wants to arrive in time (or in his case, fifteen minutes earlier that the promised time). He can’t be late and the wind will blown his hair anyway. 

 

Now standing alone beside a tree in Commons, quiet and void of people in the chilly weather, he lets his thought contemplates about how he ended here. They’re just talking like usual, with Sehun chattering about his English Paper’s score, the one that he helped with when the topic suddenly come out of nowhere. Or rather, Sehun had bluntly ask. They’ve talked about it before, about the possibility to meet up – they’re in the same city anyway. But when Sehun never actually says something more than just intangible idea, Kyungsoo didn’t dare to ask first. He thought Sehun has lost interest at him so before his brain has time to catch up, his mouth already shouted, “Sure!” Kyungsoo pretty sure he blushed hard after that, he hopes Sehun doesn’t–

 

“Kyungsoo?”

 

Stratled, he turns to be face to face with.. a chest(face to chest?). Looking up his eyes meet with Sehun's inquiring one. Kyungsoo hadn’t imagined Sehun to be a certain height, per say, but looking at the other boy now and realizing he was several inches taller than he was, he felt almost silly. Wasn’t he the older one, anyway? So shouldn’t this be the other way around?

 

Though at his height, it was a perfectly normal occurrence to find someone taller than he was. Still…

 

With his shy and timid demeanor, Sehun looks nothing like the eager and excited kid he video chat-ed. Even the oversized scarf makes him looks younger than he actually is, especially with the denim, combined with button ups and a jacket. Kyungsoo smiles slightly at the sight. They begin their walks with awkward small talks, but when Kyungsoo realizes they're not really going anywhere and Sehun is slightly shivering, he takes the initiative.

 

“So…” He begins, making Sehun look down and over, eyebrows raised in question, “Where did you want to go to eat?” 

 

That's how Sehun lead them (hesitantly) inside a nearby Starbucks, almost right next to the Commons, he couldn’t think of anything to say. And apparently, neither could Sehun. 

 

They just sipping at their chocolate quietly while inside his head, Kyungsoo's thought run a mile a minute. What should he say?  _‘Hey, this is so awkward but it’s nice to see you in flesh?’_  It feels different too, talking like this – face-to-face and not from pixels of their computers, he wonders if that's a good sign or not. What do people say when they’re in this situation anyway? Is there a guide-book for  _‘How to Talk to Your Cyber Friend When You Finally Meet Them In Real Life’_ Maybe Kyungsoo should write one, if he survive from this. 

 

He finally comes up with, “You’re taller than I thought you would be,” and embarrassed by it the second it left his mouth.

 

But to his surprise, Sehun laughs. “You’re much shorter than I thought you would be, too.”

 

And his laugh sounds so nice that Kyungsoo's mouth adds without his consent, again, “I like that you’re tall though.” Please someone stop him, Kyungsoo can bet for his left kidney that he’s as red as tomato now. Can anything be any worst than this? Sehun probably thought he's a weirdo now.

 

“I like you, too.”

 

_See?! Wait– What?_

 

Kyungsoo looks up just in time to see Sehun’s eyes bulging, like he can’t believe he just said that and Kyungsoo can’t help but laughs. This Sehun, seems so different yet so familiar, Kyungsoo can see traces of Stranger Sehun from the boy in front of him and he shakes his head. Maybe this isn’t so bad after all, his feelings for the boy – crush and might be more. They're so young, still getting to know each other and there's so much to come. There's no rush, right?

 

 He smiles. “I like you, too, Sehun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not satisfied with this fic, cause I could do so much more but this ends up rushed and.. weird. //cries in seven different language// huh. I just posted it anyway hashtag sorry not sorry


End file.
